Te volví a ver
by Souhatier
Summary: "Y entonces lo vi; de rodillas, inmóvil y débil."


_Bueno, está basado en el capítulo 8, y me inspiré en escribirlo con una canción, que les recomiendo para leer el oneshot: Call your name - Shingeki no Kyojin._

**_AVISO: _**_Los personajes y escenas son propiedad de Hajime Isayama. _

* * *

**Te volví a ver.**

El titán de 15 metros, se tambaleó para caer al suelo, haciendo temblar levemente las casas de su alrededor.

Yo me quedé algo sorprendida, al igual que Armin; nadie se esperaba que ese titán tan fuerte cayera, pero, después de lo sucedido, me puse a pensar. _¿Atacó a otros titanes? ¿Por qué?_ Y esa era la pregunta que todos nos hacíamos.

- Parece que finalmente acabó con su fuerza. - Dijo Jean. Quería marcharse, pero claro, todos queríamos. Yo aún tenía curiosidad, pero después de lo sucedido anteriormente iba a desistir, no quería poner en riesgo a nadie más. - Eso es suficiente, ¿no? ¡Ya vámonos! - Se giró hacia un costado, para marcharse. - No puedo creer que ese monstruo sea nuestro aliado. Es un titán. - Murmuró. Yo lo pude oír, pero apenas algo.

Todos dejamos de hacerle caso. Algo se abría en la nuca de aquel titán de cabellos castaños, y nos fijamos todos. Armin se puso algo nervioso, y yo me acordé repentinamente de Eren. Quería marcharme y acabar con aquel titán que lo mató.

- ¿Qué está ocurriendo ahora? - Preguntó nuevamente Jean, mientras miraba en la misma dirección que nosotros.

Finalmente, la nuca se abrió, dejando mostrar una figura, que se desprendía de los músculos de la nuca. Yo me quedé asombrada, mientras mis ojos temblaban. ¿Podía ser...?

Y entonces lo vi; de rodillas, inmóvil y débil.

Una corriente de aire pasó en mi rostro, y abría mis ojos de sorpresa, mientras estos amenazaban con humedecerse. ¡Era Eren!

Sin pensármelo dos veces, salté con mi DMT hacia él, tocando el suelo, y corriendo hacia Eren rápidamente. ¡Era él! ¡Verdaderamente era él!

- ¿Mikasa? - Preguntó Armin alarmado. Yo no le hice caso, solo podía pensar en Eren. Era él. Estaba vivo.

Corría con todas mis fuerzas, desesperada y con un remolino de sentimientos en mi interior. Jadeaba un poco, pues por todos los ocurridos hechos estaba cansada, pero no para ir hacia Eren. Realmente estaba vivo; con su misma tez pálida, sus cabellos algo arremolinados; con ojos cerrados y de rodillas. Mis ojos se humedecieron.

Cuando llegué, me lancé hacia él, abrazándole con todas mis fuerzas; no quería perderle más. Mi corazón palpitaba a cien, y lo apretujaba. Cuando Armin me dijo que él había muerto, no me lo creía, me arruiné. Me derrumbé. Pero ahora estaba con él. Abrazada, con mis ojos aún humedecidos, y mis nervios a tope. Parece que nadie entendía nada, pero es que ni yo misma me lo podía creer.

Lo abracé más contra mí, mientras que me daba cuenta de que él no se quejaba.

¿Verdaderamente estaría _muerto?_ No podía ser, no. No ahora que lo he recuperado.

Bajé mi cabeza hacia su pecho, y puse mi oído con atención en él. No podía morir, el no podía dejarme, el lo prometió, ¿verdad?

Un latido.

Mis lágrimas ya estaban derramándose, mientras aún lo abrazaba, sin ponerme de nuevo en compostura. Soltaba pequeños gritos de frustración, alivio, temor y sobre todo de _miedo..._

Miedo de perder a la familia que me cuidó después de lo de mis padres, porque Eren era lo único que tenía, y no podía perderlo, porque no sabría que hacer si él no estuviera vivo. Pero como dije antes, viviría para recordarlo, no podía rendirme pero, ¿realmente estaba aquí? Sí, porque su corazón palpitaba en mi mente, él estaba aquí, mientras yo lo abrazaba y lloraba. No podía soportarlo más.

Estallé.

Solté gritos que retumbaban en toda el área, mientras seguía llorando, apegada a él. Aún no podía creerme que estuviera tan cerca de perderlo. Maldición, ese temor está en mi mente aún más después de esto.

Pero lo apegué más a mí, mientras seguía gritando. Mi pecho estaba aliviado, en paz. Por fin lo tenía a mi lado, conmigo.

Y cuando ellos oyeron los gritos fueron hacia mí, y me llevaron al tejado aún teniendo abrazado a Eren, y aún llorando.

Le había echado de menos, extrañado. Él era la única razón por la cuál no podía morir o perder, y saber que me dijeron que había muerto... Mi corazón angustiado había echado en falta a Eren, pero no más. Está aquí, y no voy a permitir que me lo arrebaten. No voy a consentir que lo quiten de mi lado, del lado de Armin, y de todos, porque yo lo quiero.

Seguía llorando mientras aún lo abrazaba contra mí.

Era él o nada.

* * *

_Bueno, ¿qué tal? Está claro, a mi me encantó esta escena. Y aviso, que no es un MikasaxEren, no. _

_Pero esto me llegó al alma, y espero que ustedes que lo vieron y/o leyeron también. Besos!_


End file.
